Hard Time
by Zeriku
Summary: It's hard having Reborn for a tutor. R27
1. Chapter 1

I should be cleaning and doing HW. Hooray for procrastination and fleeting plot bunnies. : |

And and, present tense fail D: Why did I write in this form again? /sobs/

Pointless fic is pointless and plotless LOL

I don't own KHR.

* * *

It's hard having Reborn for a tutor.

Tsuna sighs, stops writing, and stares at his scribbling.

Reborn is a ruthless, unforgiving, sadistic devil-incarnate. He shoots Tsuna with a smile on his lips, and often subjects the Japanese brunette with kicks or smacks on the stomach or head. His training regime is also hard as hell. They were, in Tsuna's terms, plain _torture_. Tsuna couldn't see how peeping on his best friends while at _it_ would increase his, uh, _information gathering_ skills. And stealth-iness.

Anyway, having Reborn for a tutor is really _hard_. It is, and if you want proof, then you can take a look at Tsuna who's having a hard time right now with Reborn watching over him.

But, Tsuna's not only having a hard time right now. He also has, currently, a hard on.

…

Neat, huh?

Tsuna groans, aggravated, and pulls his shirt down for the umpteenth time that night, willing all of his problems to go away, math and sexual problems alike.

It's hard having Reborn for a tutor, especially when he's not in his baby form and is watching over you with those sharp obsidian eyes. Not that Tsuna sees; he's too busy staring at the formulas and trying to ignore the hit man's presence behind him. A futile attempt.

Glancing hesitantly at his tutor, Tsuna almost squeaks when his amber eyes locks with dark ones. And then Tsuna sees, for the first time that night, Reborn's expression.

The man in suit is smirking, and Tsuna's eyes widen and his jaw slacks as he recognizes that smirk. It's that smirk Reborn always has when he's plotting something (connected to Tsuna's humiliation) or when he discovers something interesting (usually involving Tsuna) to play around it.

Alarms began to ring inside Tsuna's head. He has yet to close his mouth.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asks, and suddenly Tsuna wishes for that annoying high pitched voice to come back rather than this deep, sultry _sexy_ voice. Reborn pushes himself off of the wall and pats some imaginary dust off of his shoulder and at Leon. His eyes are still locked with Tsuna's.

"Uh… ah… uhm…" Tsuna stutters, tying to grasp words but cannot, Reborn's heated stare stealing all of his coherent thoughts. The smirk and malicious glint in the hit man's eyes are also not helping, _at all_.

"Speak articulately, Dame-Tsuna. A Vongola boss _never_ stutters."

Then the smirk _widens_.

"Or should I go over there and pound some words in your mouth so you will never stutter again?"

Cue in a jaw drop from Tsuna. The teenager's blood also sped south. _Reborn did not just-!_

"R-Reborn-!" Tsuna shouts in sudden indignation, not quite catching the smoldering of Reborn's gaze at the sound he made. Reborn's become a predator.

Tsuna feels it on Reborn's voice though.

"What, Dame-Tsuna?" low, slow, _dangerous_. Reborn's moving closer and Tsuna knows he'll be in deep shit if he doesn't escape now. As in, _now_.

"Ahaha, I-I hear the faucet leaking in the b-bathroom. Immafixit!" and Tsuna rockets his way past Reborn, feeling dread instead of relief because Reborn could've stopped him but _did not_.

'_He's gonna do something he's gonna do something!_' he shouts in his head as he reached the bathroom. He slams the door shut and locks it, breathing hard. He stops breathing though when he felt a presence behind him.

Too close.

"I just fixed it." Reborn says, hand extending to rest against the door and moving closer, somewhat trapping Tsuna between his towering body and the door. Damn, why's the boy too small and…

"I-I se-"

"But I hear another one leaking." A hand rests on Tsuna's hip, eliciting a "Hiii!" from the mousy brunette.

"R-Rebor-"

The hand starts moving, sliding to Tsuna's belly. Tsuna gulps and tries to prevent a moan as it slides lower and _lower_. Of course, he fails and moans a long one.

Reborn's grin is purely predatory.

* * *

/shifty eyes/

/runs/


	2. Chapter 2

I accidentally forgot to put the status on "Complete". This was just supposed to be a oneshot.

But, the need for R27 is too strong. That's the reason why the rating's been bumped up to M. Too bad this is C-rated smut though. Forgive my lack of smut-writing-skills. This is also un-beta-d. /bows deeply/

Has smut. Turn back if you don't like. c:

I do not own KHR.

* * *

The first time they had sex was 30 minutes ago. Reborn had him trapped in between his body and the door, and the hit man leered at him like some evil feudal lord as he pounded _hard_ on the brunette's body whose cries filled the small bathroom. It's safe to say that Tsuna had no coherent thoughts at the time because his tutor continuously hit that spot inside him that made him see stars.

Reborn came with a grunt, spilling all of his essence deep inside Tsuna who whimpered and moaned at the feeling of warm liquid filling him to the brim. He came some thrusts earlier before Reborn, and Tsuna groaned when the raven-haired man pulled out and the semen started flowing out from his butt down to his legs.

Then Reborn slapped his buttocks, earning a startled "Hiii!?" before his butt was spread again. Reborn leaned in real close, breath tickling Tsuna's ear as he whispered, "Again," and proceeded to bury himself deep inside the young Vongola, balls-deep. The cries of lust started again, and Tsuna faintly registered his nipples being pinched and pulled at and his cock being stroked as he lost himself completely.

That was the second time they had sex, some 15 minutes ago or so. Reborn came inside him again, and Tsuna is not pleased because his butt is very, _very_ full of semen now and that the feeling of being filled is making him hard some 3 seconds after he came.

At the moment, they are under the shower, water spraying over them and making the sounds of thrusting so much wetter,_ lewder. _This is their third time, Tsuna's back pressed against the wall and legs wrapped around his Italian tutor's waist as he was pounded on, above and below. Reborn's tongue licked every crevice and dominated his mouth, and all Tsuna could do was weakly push back and grip the man's shoulders.

Every thrust pushed him closer to his climax, but the hand gripping his weeping cock in between their bodies and pumping it fast three times made him cum, spurting white liquid on their chests. Reborn pulled back from plundering his mouth at that time and began to kiss and bite his way downward, leaving marks on his neck.

Tsuna's hard again, mewling, and pulls Reborn back up and kisses his ever smirking tutor hard. He'll blame it on teenage hormones and his hot, sexy-as-hell Italian man for a home tutor later. For now, important matters first.

Reborn angles his hips differently suddenly and thrusts upwards fast, hitting the target and making Tsuna break away from the tongue-war he initiated to let a cry of shock and pleasure pass his lips, unintentionally fueling Reborn's lust.

The pace picks up, the thrusts becoming more primal. Their ragged breathing's drowned out by the shower and the lewd sounds they're bodies are making. Tsuna's last scream of release was swallowed by Reborn as the hit man sealed their lips in time of their release.

Tsuna blacks out.

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and Tsuna woke up from a… bird chirping outside. Not from a kick in the head or stomach nor a pot of boiling water near to be spilled on his body, but from the _chirping_ of a bird from outside.

Tsuna blinked a few times and sat up, immediately regretting it as never-experienced-before pain shot up and down from his spine and that sitting is proving to be a very hard task at the moment.

That was when all came back, and Tsuna is well aware of the shade of red currently dominating his face, neck, and ears. He wondered just how much blood his body has, because if he's blushing this much, that must mean that almost all of his blood should be on the upper part of his body, right? So why's he getting a hard on?

"Teenage hormones…" he muttered, throwing the covers off of him and standing up- cue in a wince-, intent on taking a long, nice, cold shower. Sans a sexy Italian hit man, of course.

Speaking of sexy Italian men, amber eyes scanned the room and, much to his relief (and slight disappointment?), he's all alone. No fedora or lizard to be seen anywhere.

Good. Really, it is.

Shaking his head, Tsuna started his (painful) journey towards the bathroom, limping quite visibly.

Outside, Reborn hummed, a faint smile on his lips. Hibird joined him by chirping its own melody.

* * *

I fail at smut and such. Lame ending is lame. /weeps and fades to nothingness/

Gar.


End file.
